


Le temps est compté

by Lyla0i



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:19:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29894136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: Obi Wan se réveil blessé dans un espace clos avec pour seule lumière un compteur lumineux. Où est-il comment va-t-il sortir de là ? Son maître va-t-il pouvoir l'aider ?Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'event "Vœux 2021" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur" sur fanfiction.net et répond aà un voeux de Nanthana.
Kudos: 1





	Le temps est compté

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Les rappels habituels avant de débuter cet OS :
> 
> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre de l'event "Vœux 2021" du groupe "Papotage,écriture, lecture et bonne humeur" et répond au vœux " Quelque chose autour de Star Wars (Episod seulement, je suis décédée pendant le 7 lol mais qui peut s'appuyer aussi sur Clone Wars, Rebels et les univers étendus). Mon personnage préféré reste Obi Wan, mais pas obligatoire" de Nanthana.
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages.
> 
> L'histoire se déroule avant la menace fantôme.
> 
> Merci à Maeglin Surion ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maeglin_Surion) pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous !
> 
> Nantha, j'espère que ça te plaira !

Chapitre 1

La douleur lancinante qu'il croyait ressentir s'était tout à coup faite plus réelle et sa conscience s'échappa peu à peu du brouillard qui l'enveloppait. Les yeux clos, il tâcha de garder son calme et de se concentrer sur ses sens. Etait-ce cette brusque douleur qui l'avait réveillé ? Etait-il seul ? Il ne pourrait en jurer, surtout qu'il était incapable d'identifier avec précision la source même de sa souffrance. Son épaule droite semblait le brûler davantage et en se concentrant, il s'aperçut qu'il était étendu dans un liquide visqueux. Un frisson de terreur le secoua lorsqu'il reconnu l'odeur du sang. Obi Wan leva son autre bras dans l'idée de tâter la zone douloureuse et d'essayer d'évaluer les dégâts, mais il ne parvint pas à bouger. La douleur qui le transperça lorsqu'il amorça son mouvement lui arracha un cri. Le jeune padawan tremblait de souffrance et chaque soubresaut la rendait plus insupportable encore. Sa poitrine le brûlait, son dos et son bras aussi. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il haletait même, le sentiment de crainte qu'il ressentait depuis son éveil se mua en peur, mais l'adolescent se concentra pour dominer sa respiration et ses soubresauts. Le temps lui parut atrocement long avant qu'il ne parvienne à se maîtriser et que son esprit soit un petit peu plus lucide. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il réalisa que sa tête aussi était douloureuse. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était enfermée dans un étau. Un frisson le parcourut, ravivant et aggravant ses douleurs. Encore une fois, il prit sur lui et se concentra, comptant les battements de son cœur, s'appliquant à dominer sa respiration erratique. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il y parvint qu'il remarqua à quel point il était gelé. Le sol, le liquide poisseux qui le recouvrait et même l'air étaient d'une froideur extrême. Ses membres étaient engourdis, rigides, mais pourtant il avait curieusement chaud, il lui semblait qu'il transpirait même. Avec angoisse, il réalisa qu'il était fiévreux. Sa perplexité était aussi grande que sa crainte. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui lui était arrivé, ni aucun souvenir de s'être blessé... et encore moins d'être arrivé là. Il frissonna à nouveau. Obi Wan se reprit. Il était certes grièvement blessé - et avait certainement une infection - mais il était toujours en vie. Obi Wan repoussa sa peur loin de lui et entrouvrit les yeux. Il fut ébloui par la lumière bien que celle-ci fut particulièrement faible, mais il se força à garder les yeux ouverts. Il devait en savoir plus sur sa situation. L'adolescent s'habitua peu à peu à la clarté diffuse et put enfin regarder autour de lui.

A sa plus grande horreur, il venait de découvrir qu'il était enfermé dans une boîte en métal dans laquelle il pouvait bouger que d'une dizaine de centimètres et en aucun cas il n'aurait pu s'asseoir s'il l'avait voulu. Il observa ce qu'il y avait dans cette prison : sa seule découverte se résuma à un cadran avec trois chiffres rouges qui produisait la lumière : 22,6. Obi-Wan fixa ces chiffres un moment, se demandant ce qu'ils pouvaient bien signifier. Toutes les hypothèses qu'il imaginait lui semblaient dénuées de sens. Etait-ce la température dans sa prison, un compte à rebours, ou… ? Les chiffres ne bougeaient pas tandis qu'il les fixait, il choisit alors de regarder les paroies qu'il discernait afin de chercher une issue, sans résultat. Ses possibilités étaient de plus en plus réduites. S'il n'y avait pas de sortie, cela signifiait qu'il allait devoir en créer une malgré son état. Avec difficulté, et un grand nombre de gémissements de douleur, il se contorsionna pour fouiller sa tunique. Ses doigts tremblants ne trouvèrent absolument rien, ni son sabre laser, ni aucun des objets qu'il avait habituellement sur lui. Le prisonnier réprima difficilement un sentiment de désespoir alors que son corps était à nouveau secoué de spasmes de souffrance. Il tourna les yeux vers le cadran pour essayer de se concentrer sur autre chose que sa souffrance, ce qui s'avéra plutôt efficace. Il s'aperçut alors que les chiffres avaient changé. Le cadran affichait maintenant 22,4. Il s'interrogea à nouveau sur leur signification, mais la douleur l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Il conclut amèrement qu'un tel compte à rebours ne pouvait en aucun cas être une bonne nouvelle et qu'il devait absolument trouver un moyen de se sortir de là.

Obi Wan décida de se concentrer sur la Force pour essayer de voir au-delà des parois qui l'emprisonnaient. Il ferma les yeux et lutta farouchement contre son mal de tête et contre toutes les douleurs qui cherchaient à l'entraîner dans l'inconscience réconfortante. Il se focaliser pour ressentir la Force autour de lui. C'était difficile. D'ailleurs, pourquoi était-ce si dur ? Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était blessé, mais jusqu'à présent il avait toujours réussi à sentir la Force autour de lui et en lui. Là il se sentait terriblement vide et absolument seul. Il persévéra, bien qu'il se sentit plusieurs fois sur le point de vaciller, mais parvint finalement à la trouver et à s'y connecter. Grâce à la Force son esprit visualisa ce qu'il y avait autour de lui et Obi-Wan se figea d'horreur. Il était enterré. Il était dans un cercueil, plusieurs mètres sous la surface. Il allait manquer d'air s'il ne parvenait pas à s'échapper. C'était d'ailleurs sûrement ça que ce maudit cadran s'obstinait à lui rappeler : le taux d'oxygène dans sa tombe. Il allait mourir, asphyxié, baignant dans son sang et affreusement seul. Il se savait trop faible pour s'ouvrir un passage en usant de la Force. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire lui-même pour se sortir de là. Il aurait aimé ressentir la présence de son maître à ses côtés, qu'il l'encourage à tenir. Ce fut au moment où il fit ce constat qu'il réalisa qu'il ne ressentait plus le lien si fort qu'il partageait avec Qui-Gon. Il frissonna. Ce n'était jamais arrivé. Était-ce le lieu où il se trouvait qui entravait leur connexion ou était-il arrivé quelque chose au jedi ? Obi-Wan se concentra plus fortement sur son maître pour essayer de le retrouver, de reconstruire leur connexion, mais ce fut l'effort de trop. Il sentit sa tête tourner et le noir l'engloutir.


End file.
